


Your Heart Calling

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek Hale, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Scerek Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your heart calling Feels like confetti falling And it's a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling down, down, down."</p><p>Set in season four. What if Derek had not returned to normal after the Berserkers? Instead his memories just return.</p><p>Thanks to Clawstoagunfight over on Tumblr for betaing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf Lyrics from the song Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush.

"Your heart calling Feels like confetti falling And it's a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling down, down, down."

~

“I’m sorry I lied to you Derek. I was just trying to protect you.” The two of us were sitting in my bedroom waiting to hear from Stiles when and if he and Deaton found a cure to change Derek back to his older self.

“It’s ok Scott.” Derek replied from his place on my bed. “I understand why you did it. I just wish it were all a dream.”

“Me too.” Hearing Derek sound so vulnerable and hurt sent a pain through my heart. I was so used to the old Derek who hid his emotions behind a mask of indifference. “I promise Derek we will get you changed back.”

“I-I remember things now.” Derek mumbled turning his gaze to me. 

“Really?” I asked, trying to hide my excitement. If Derek had his memories back then that meant he might be on the verge of changing back. “Since when?”

“Since I saved you from the Berserkers.” 

I smiled. “That’s great dude.”

“He-he loves you, you know.” He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

“Who does?” 

“The older me.”

“Whatever Kate did to you must’ve messed with your memories, Der.” I said. “The older you would never love someone like me.” 

“No, he does love you.” Derek said, his voice full of certainty. “Ever since last night I’ve done nothing but think. Most of the memories from after the fire make me feel nothing but anger and sadness, but in all my memories involving you, all I can feel when thinking about them is warmth. You make him feel like he matters. He hasn’t felt that way in a longtime. Hell, even when Kate still had me in her clutches, the moment you needed me I came running because the thought of losing you scared the shit out of me. You-you remind him of home.”

I just sat there in shock not even able to process what Derek had just said. I’ve loved Derek since the Alpha Pack incident, but I always feared he didn’t feel the same way, but now hearing that he did, it was all too much.

“Why are you referring to him like he is a separate person?” I asked once I gathered my emotions.  
Derek shrugged. “Because he is.” 

“No, he’s you.” I said I’d tried not to let my confusion show, but I knew it had.

“I have his memories.” Derek answered tapping the side of his head. “But I’m not him, at least not yet. I’m the me from his childhood.”

“D-do you want to go back to being him?” I asked although I feared his answer. Yeah Derek had his flaws, but I loved him for who he was, flaws and all. The thought of losing him is not something I want to deal with.

“I do actually.” Derek smiled. I listened to his heartbeat and it didn’t skip at all, indicating he was telling the truth. I let out the breath I’d been holding in.

“Why? Given all that you know about him, would you want to go back?” My curiosity got the better of me and I had to know why he would want to go back to being an angry man. Sure this Derek had his memories, but he was also still just a carefree kid. Not yet tainted by the cruelty of this world.

“Because Scott, despite the fact that he can be broody, angry and aggressive, he is who I was meant to be. Do I wish I could be someone different? A little, but this is the man fate had in store for me to be.”

“I never had you pegged for someone who believed in fate.” I chuckled.

“Well now ya know.” Derek shrugged.

“So when we do change you back, do you think you’ll remember all of this?” 

“I hope so. I don’t want to forget the time I got to spend with you just being your friend. Although. I’ll probably hate myself for telling you about my feelings.” Derek laughed and  
I had to admit it was a beautiful sound. A sound I longed to hear more of in the future.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I love you too.” I felt since he spilled his secret it was only fair I did the same and shared mine.

“Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that to spare my feelings because you’re a good guy?”

“Derek I’ve loved you for a long time now. Hell, when I found out you were kidnapped I was ready to rip the bastards who took you from me apart.” It took all my will power to keep my claws in as I relived what I felt the night I found out Derek was gone.

“But how?”

“How what, Der?”

“He-he doesn’t think you could ever love someone as damaged as he is.”

I sighed. “He has nothing to worry about. I love him and I’ll always do everything in my power to make sure he knows that. I’m afraid he is stuck with me for the rest of his life.”

“Do you really mean that?” Derek asked. I nod. “You know werewolves are immortal right?” Derek added.

“Yeah you told me that last month.” I had been so shocked when Derek informed me that eventually werewolves stop aging. It’s always random what age you stop at, but it always happens.

“You really think you’d be able to live with us forever?”

“Yeah I do.” And I honestly did. “Der you are more special than you give yourself credit for. People like you only come once in a lifetime and I thank god every day for you coming into my life. I know we got off to a rocky start, but I also know someday the two of us will get to where we need to be.”

“There’s that optimism he loves so much.” Derek chuckled.

I smiled, “What can I say, the world is full of bad things. I like to see the good it holds instead.”

“You’re something else, McCall.”  
~  
“So are you sure this will work?” Derek asked eying the vial of blue liquid Stiles held in his right hand. Stiles had called me a few hours after mine and Derek’s heart to heart telling me he was on his way to my house with a cure to fix Derek.

Stiles huffed. “Of course I am. Deaton and I spent days combing through books to find a cure for this fucked up spell. Would you just drink it so things can go back to being semi normal in our lives?”

“Der, are you sure you want to do this?” I asked.

“Scott do you not want him to change back?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I do, but I also know this could be his second chance to have the childhood that Kate stole from him. The choice is all his.” I’d thought about this for a long time and although I would miss my Derek I wouldn’t take the chance from him if it’s not what he wanted.

“I want to go back. I’m not fifteen anymore and although it would be awesome to have a do over I’d also be missing out on so many positive things.” Derek replied.

“Like what?” Stiles asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Making things right with Isaac for what I did to him, Erica and Boyd. Bringing Cora home and rebuilding our family, seeing a therapist to help me with my anger and aggression and most importantly having a relationship with Scott.”

“A WHAT!” Stiles yelled.

“Stiles you know I told you I have had feelings for Derek for a long time now.” I groaned running my hand through my hair. This is not how I wanted Stiles to find out Derek had feelings for me too.

“Yeah, but you never said he liked you too!” Stiles pouted.

“I just told him a few hours ago.” Derek deadpanned.

“Oh well that’s ok then.” Stiles said, his earlier frustration gone.

“That’s it, you’re okay with this? I mean all my memories tell me that you and I hate each other. Scott is the only one tying us together.” Derek asked, conveying the confusion he and I both felt. I always expected that if Derek and I ever became a thing Stiles would blow up.

“Yeah you and I have never been on the best of terms, but you’re important to Scott and that’s good enough for me. Look Scott is my best friend all that matters to me is that he is happy. So maybe once this is all done you and I can get to know each other better. Maybe we can even become friends. God knows I have a ton of embarrassing childhood stories about Scott I could tell you.” Stiles said a smile on his face.

“Stiles!” I shouted glaring at my best friend.

“I’d like that.” Derek said.

“Thanks Stiles. I know it may sound silly, but you being ok with this means a lot to me.” Stiles was like a brother to me knowing that he was on board with my relationship meant the world to me.

“No problem Scott.” Stiles said giving me the smile he only uses for me. “And Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever hurt my brother I will personally shove a mountain ash branch covered in mistletoe up your ass.” Stiles voice held no trace of humor.

“I-I understand.” Derek gulped.

“Good now that that’s all been taken care of can we please get this over with.” I said gesturing to the vial still clutched in Stiles hand.

“Yeah sure.” Stiles said handing the vial to Derek.

“This isn’t going to taste gross is it?” He asked eyeing the vial with distrust.

“Oh my god does it matter if it’ll change you back?” Stiles asked his arms flailing again.

“I guess not. Well, bottoms up.” Derek said swigging the vial in one gulp. Stiles and I watched as a swirling orange light engulfed Derek and a few seconds later we were face to face with our Derek.

“So how do you feel?” 

“I feel fine. I feel like me, Scott.”

“Well fantastic!” Stiles said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have important things to do with Lydia.” Stiles said.

“I’m sure you do.” I laughed.

“Fuck you Scotty.” Stiles said playfully making his way out of the front door.

“So do you remember anything?” I asked.

“I remember everything.” Derek mumbled, but I heard him anyway.

“Are we ok?” I asked fearing his answer.

“Do you still mean what you told young me?” His voice sounded so vulnerable when he asked, like his entire world hinged on my answer.

I smiled. “Hell yeah I do. Derek I meant it when I said I love you and I want to give us a shot.” 

“I’d like that.” Derek said a smile of his own now on his face. “Can I kiss you?” 

“I’d like that.” I replied, pulling Derek in towards me. The kiss was everything I dreamed it’d be and more. “Thank you Scott.” Derek said, breaking the kiss.

“For what?” I asked still holding him in my arms.

“For loving me even when I didn’t love myself.” Derek whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me for that Derek. Love means loving someone for everything they are and seeing how amazing they are even when they may not see it themselves.”

“I’m so lucky.” 

“That’s funny; I was just thinking the same thing.” I knew the road before us would be a bumpy one, but I was willing to face it to get my happily ever after with the man I love.


End file.
